Secrets
by Sesshoumarurin
Summary: Anime/Manga. Queen Victoria sent Ciel another mission but with her other "Queen's Dog". Are they in on something more than just a mission? Suck at Summeries. No pairing. No Yaoi. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kuroshitsuji.**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

It all started with a dream…

_Satomi's clothes…Sakura…Queen Victoria…DEMON!_

"My lord. Wake up, my lord."

Ciel opened his eyes and saw his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, red eyes staring down at him.

"Ugh." Ciel claimed sitting up with his bluish green bed hair. "What's for breakfast?"

"Today is Earl Grey Tea with scones."Sebastian replied. His black hair and black clothes all neatly in place pouring the tea into the cup delicately.

"Today's plans?" Ciel asked covering his right eye with a black patch and then opening the newspaper.

"You have nothing besides the fact you need to catch up on all your invitations." Sebastian said with a smirk placing the tea down in front of Ciel. Ciel ignored this keeping his blue eye on the newspaper. "And John is here."

"John? The queen's butler?" Ciel said to himself still wondering about his dream. After all the dream had to be related to Queen Victoria since her name showed up. He silently sipped the tea. "I wonder why."

They walked down the hallway and opened the door to find a guy dressed in white and Tanaka drinking tea in Japanese tea cups happily. The two people looked up when they heard the door open.

"Ah, Hello Earl Phantomhive." John stated standing up. "I am here to deliver a message from Queen Victoria. Her Majesty has requested that you work with her other helper, Sakura Satomi, on your next investigation about serial murders."

"Sakura Satomi?" Ciel wondered.

"A clothes company if I remember correctly." Sebastian said.

"Here is where they live. If you don't mind I told them you will arrive today." John said handing Ciel an address with directions.

Ciel glanced at the paper.

"All the information is with Sakura and they said you can bring your servants with you because you might be staying there for quite a while." John said bowing before leaving.

"Sebastian, pack some clothes up and tell Bard, Finny, and Maylene we are going to the other side of London." Ciel ordered. "We will leave the dog, Pluto, here to guard the house."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said bowing.

_**On the other side of London…**_

Snap! The gardener was making the tall trees that line up in front of the mansion look like roses. The gardener was like Finny with a short-sleeve shirt, gloves, a straw hat (that she wore), a long pants, and boots. The branch fell to the ground making dust fly everywhere.

"Thank you so much for the information." A pink hair girl with pink eyes as tall as Ciel told John.

"And Ciel is coming over with his servants today." John said.

"Thank you again." the pink girl said.

Crash! The biggest window on the second floor of the house that leads outside was broken and out came a gray dog. The dog came down on top of the butler behind the pink girl. Then the dog was about to leap on to John when the butler grabbed on to the dog's collar.

The pink girl turned to her butler, "Are you okay Yuki?"

"I'm fine." a deep voice, contrary to his long, black hair in a ponytail that rested on his chest, said. He was like Sebastian, all dressed in black but with purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry." the girl told John.

"And why is that my lady?" John said.

"Our dog has taken a liking of you." the girl said.

"It is such a handsome dog." John said petting the dog. "Now I have something else to look forward to besides your beautiful face Sakura."

Sakura blushed.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" John asked.

"No," Sakura said looking at Yuki, "I don't think so."

"Remember," John said, "Ciel is coming over today." With that John walked back to his carriage.

Sakura sighed, "Finally, he's gone."

Sakura turned to the gardener who moved on to the next tree and was cutting, "Shana, can you watch were you are throwing down the loose branches, thanks."

_**Ciel's group…**_

"Isn't that John?" Ciel asked.

"Young master, can you tell me again why we are spying on the Satomi family?" Sebastian asked.

"You should know better than anyone." Ciel stated.

"Are you _that _worried over a dream?" Sebastian laughed.

"Shut up." Ciel said. Sebastian smirked.

Yuki tossed the dog through the broken window and the maid that was there caught the dog from going out again. Then Yuki started picking up all the broken glass shards and throwing them toward the hole in the house. The glasses started blending together and attaching to the rest of the house until it seemed like there was never an accident in the first place.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Can you do that?"

"No." Sebastian answered.

"Then I suppose he is another one of your creatures." Ciel said. Sebastian slightly smiled. "Let's go back to the servants and greet them properly."

_**Sakura's group…**_

"I don't want to meet him yet." Sakura told Yuki.

"But that is going to put a bad reputation for the Satomi's family." Yuki stated back to his master.

"Not now." Sakura said sternly. "Tell them I'm busy or something."

Yuki sighed and walked out the door silently closing the door behind her.

_**Ciel's group…**_

Sebastian opened the carriage door when the Phantomhive household reached their destination, Satomi's house. The moment he was safely on the ground seven children runs up to him.

"Are you the guests that are coming over?"

"You are the same age as Sakura."

"What's your name?"

"Will you play with us?"

Just when Ciel was about to shout something at the children for bugging him when a teenage maid come running up.

"I'm so sorry." the maid apologized.

"Look how cute they are." Finny said coming up.

"Yeah." Maylene and Bard agreed.

"Will you play with us?" the children asked.

The three servants looked at Ciel. Ciel nodded. Better get rid of the idiots when you have the chance. The maid led the group of children and servants to the back yard. The front door opened and Yuki stepped outside.

"Hello Ciel Phantomhive." Yuki said. "Welcome to the Satomi's house. Unfortunately Sakura is currently busy so I will show you your rooms and I'll call you when Sakura is available to discuss Her Majesty assignment."

After a quiet walk down a hallway they are lead to 3 rooms. Two for the servants, one for the butler, and one for the master.

"Oh and Sebastian," Yuki said, "You can use the kitchen whenever you want because master said Ciel likes sweet. I hope you enjoy your stay." Yuki smiled and walked away closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Ciel said angrily, "That was some _kind _of greeting." He turned to Sebastian, who was currently unpacking everyone's bag, "Sebastian, I want you to keep an eye on them."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel, "Yes, my lord."

After they finished unpacking _and _Sebastian went to the kitchen to get Ciel a snack, Yuki finally came back.

"Sakura is ready now so will you please follow me to the living room." Yuki said. The three people walked back down the hallway back to the living room.

On the couch sat Sakura with paper all over the table and next to it was a cart with refreshments. Sakura looked up and spotted Ciel.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive." Sakura said, getting up and curtsying.

"Hello to you, too, Sakura Satomi." Ciel said bowing his head.

"You can call me Sakura." Sakura said smiling. "Can I call you Ciel?"

"Of course." Ciel said agreeing. Although in the back of his head he was wondering what that was all about. Ciel and Sakura sat across from each other with Sebastian standing behind Ciel and Yuki went to prepare the tea.

"From the information we got, most of the murders are at night and they are dragged toward an ally. All the victims' blood seems to be sucked out of them and their skulls smashed. All the victims are innocent people that were wandering at night but no night police on patrol are died." Sakura informed drinking the tea Yuki place in front of them. Yuki goes up to Sebastian if he wanted some tea but he refused politely. Ciel slightly took in this information and looked at the images.

"It apparently looks like the victims made no moves of signs of struggling. I know an Undertaker that lives near you. You might know him. Do you mind if we go now?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ciel answered back.

They proceeded to the front door not before Yuki told a maid they were leaving and Sebastian went to inform the three Phantomhive household they were leaving. With Yuki driving the carriage, Sakura sitting across from Ciel, with Sebastian sitting next to him, was staring out the window. They went down a familiar road to Ciel and Ciel suddenly sat up and thought_, the Undertaker she knows won't be that__** one**__ would it. _They stop in front of a familiar small store that had a sign that said "Undertaker". Ciel sweat dropped and Sebastian raised his eyebrow. Sakura lead them inside.

"Undertaker." Sakura said.

The guy at the counter with this weird looking hat with gray clothes on turned to them.

"Undertaker?" Ciel said in surprised.

"Sakura it seems like you brought guests." Undertaker said.

"You guys know each other?" Sakura said sitting down on one of the coffins and put a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yes, I asked him for help on the Jack Ripper case and other cases too." Ciel replied setting down on one of the coffins too and refused the weird drink Undertaker gave him.

"Anyways, Undertaker," Sakura addressed to Undertaker, "have you heard about the murders that have been going on these past few nights?"

"Of course," Undertaker replied, "It has made my shop very busy."

"Was there anything unusual about the bodies?" Sakura asked.

Undertaker chuckled. He walked up to Sakura and said, "If you look really closely you can see two punctual wounds right there." He used two of his fingers and touched the side of Sakura's neck.

Ciel shuddered but Sakura sparkled with interest.

"Does that mean vampires are real?" Sakura said with excitement.

Undertaker laughed.

"I mean it's happening at night, punctual wounds on the neck, and all the blood is gone from the body."Sakura said blushing with her sudden outburst. "The only thing that doesn't fit is the smashed skulls."

Undertaker ruffled Sakura's hair, "He, he, he. Let your imagination wander."

"Anyway, thanks for the information Undertaker." Ciel interrupted. He didn't like it when the conversation was going into the subject of mythical creatures because he had one right behind him. They thanked the Undertaker and went out the store with the door shutting close behind them.

"What did you think about the new information?" Sakura asked Ciel. They were in the carriage and everyone sat where they sat on the way here.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ciel said. Sebastian smirked. "It's probably a blood obsessed doctor." _Like why Madam Red killed people. _

"We'll talk with Scotland Yard. I'm sure they have access to most places tomorrow." Sakura suggested.

"Sure." Ciel agreed. The rest of the trip lasted in silent. When they came to a stop in front of the mansion Sakura turned to Ciel, "I have things I need to finish. Feel free to look around." Ciel nodded.

Sakura went upstairs to her study room and Ciel stayed downstairs to look around with Sebastian. There wasn't much. There were the three guest rooms, a living room, a dining room, a ballroom, a library with _tons _of books…at least things weren't as crazy as the Phan- Boom! Black smokes were coning at of the kitchen. Out came a girl and Bard coughing.

"What was that for, Bard." The girl, had cook's clothes on but had brown hair, said between coughs. "Are you that mad I beat you in the cooking contest?"

"Humph." Bard said lighting a cigarette. Then, Yuki came in wondering what all the noise was.

"A cooking contest?" Yuki said raising an eyebrow. "Explain please, Ella."

"Well I told Bard I can produce better _edible _food then Bard. I told him he can watch me cook but Bard said he was better than me. That was how the cooking contest started." Ella said.

"It sounds like your telling a story…again." Yuki said. "Well, how come there was an explosion?"

"Because of this." Ella said pulling out a firearm behind Bard's back.

Yuki laughed, "If you help Ella clean up then I won't mind but down disturb the young master-s." with that Yuki left. Ciel and Sebastian walked pass the partly destroyed kitchen and went up the stairs. A maid was working on shining the rails. She had the exact appearance as Maylene except the hair is blond and she has no glasses. Unlike Maylene she used the correct polish making everything seem shiny…a bit _too _shiny. Ciel was just reached the second floor when Yuki came to talk to the maid.

"Bell, you're making things too shiny…again." Yuki said. "Can you dim down on the polish thing? Thanks." Yuki continued walking up the stairs passing Ciel and Sebastian.

On the second floor there was Sakura's room and study room, seven connected rooms (possibly for the children's), and the pet room. Ciel went into the pet room and looked around. There was two dogs, two cats, two hamsters, a bird, three fishes, a tiger, a leopard, a lion, a snake, and if you look really closely in the dark ceiling corner there are two bats. Sebastian had the sudden urge to play with the cats. You could clearly see it on his face. Amazingly, the animals aren't chasing each other or eating each other. Ciel left the room, when they heard Sakura and Yuki coming. Suddenly Sebastian grabbed Ciel and went into a wardrobe next to the door and closing the door. Ciel pushed Sebastian away, "What wa-?" Ciel barely finished his sentence when Sebastian held up a finger to his lips quieting him. They heard the door open beside them.

"Hey guys." A voice said behind the wall. Ciel automatically turned his head toward the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Kuroshitsuji or the song.**

Note: Most of the songs does not go with the story or is unimportant. I just like the song and feel the need to advertise it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Talk and Show**

"Hey, guys." Sakura addressed the group of animals. The second gray dog, not the one that jumped out the window and the two bats went to her. On the way to Sakura, they morphed into humans with clothes. The dog morphed into a human with white hair with a gray suit. The bats were twins but one was a girl and one was a boy. The both had purple hair and one had a purple suit while the other one had a purple dress.

"Hey, Sakura." The animals-human greeted.

"Ciel and Sebastian came in here a couple minutes ago." the dog-human said.

"Really? Did Sebastian have the sudden urge to play with the cats, Mars?" Sakura asked the dog-human.

"Yeah." Mars answered. Sakura laughed.

"Anyways, Tadao and Tamiko, I need you to tell me if it _is _a vampire." Sakura asked the bat-humans.

"You're asking us?" Tadao asked. "Why don't you ask…"

"…the Demon King." Tamiko finished her twin.

"Tadao~, Tamiko~, because this is about vampires, which are you guys." Sakura pointed out.

"But if it about vampires that hunt humans when the human show no sign in dying…" Tadao began.

"…then, it is one of those outcast vampires or is unknown to the council." Tamiko said.

"And the person who has…" Tadao said.

"…the most information on outcast vampires is…" Tamiko said.

"The Demon King." Tadao and Tamiko finished simultaneously.

"Fine~." Sakura gave in. "Yuki, can you call Him?"

"Sure." Yuki agreed. "By the way, right now his name is Edward."

"Edward?" Sakura asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Demons get weird names."

* * *

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, Oie." Sebastian turned toward his master.

"Yes?" he asked.

"There's such thing as vampires?" Ciel asked.

"If I remember correctly, we fought with them _long _time ago. We won the war and we kept the living vampires under surveillance and made sure they drank people's blood when that person is already about to die. Lady Sakura seems to be keeping two vampires and a demon dog."

* * *

"Father." Yuki called out. Then a black, circle appeared floating above the ground, the same height as Yuki, who was sitting on a chair.

"Don't call me that." A deep voice bellowed out from the circle.

Yuki said in a high-pitched voice, so he sounded like a girl, "But you respond faster this way."

His 'father' just scowled back, "What do you want? Unlike you humans, I am very busy."

Yuki said in the same girly voice, "Edward, I'm sure you are aware of the murders in London."

"Yeah, there were a lot." Edward said. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Do you know _all _of the crimes that are going on?" Yuki's girly voice asked.

"Ah…" Edward started to say yes, but Yuki would probably find out he was lying and that would not be a good thing. "No, I don't read all of them. I leave most of them for John to do. If I remember correctly, he did come up to me to tell me he was giving you and Sebastian's soul an assignment."

"Yeah, he did." Yuki girly voice said.

"I didn't know John was a Demon." Sakura said.

"You never asked." Yuki said in his regular voice.

"I thought he was a regular male." Sakura said. "And I'm usually good at telling people origin."

"It's ok." Yuki said. "John knows about your problem with males. He knows you absolutely _loathe _staying near male humans. Plus people that work with the King is usually good at hiding their energy so their energy reading is the same as humans."

"Why didn't he just come up to me to tell me since he already knows about my problem?" Sakura said.

"He wasn't allowed to." Yuki stated that directly to Edward. The circle was now pure black so you couldn't see the other side but you felt him there.

* * *

Sebastian was appalled. He didn't know that. And he was the son of the Demon Lord or Edward. Well…the thirteenth son. But that wasn't important. The fact that his _father_was keeping secrets from him, I mean Demons keep secrets, but not knowing your father's workers. Sebastian was angry. Not angry enough to leak their energy though. Making sure they don't sense their energy was very important. He was also kind of hurt, but Demons rarely feel that way.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said, obviously mad that Sebastian never told him this.

Sebastian turned to his young master, "I…didn't know…that." Sebastian managed to say.

"And who is this Demon Lord, Edward, they speak of?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, my father, ruler of the Demons, in charge of hell." Sebastian said knowing the answer.

"Oh." Ciel said, wishing he could see Sebastian's confused face one more time. "If he was your father then does that mean Yuki is your brother and a Demon?"

"Ah, I don't know." Sebastian said confused again. "There were never any family records of him. And Yuki doesn't seem to be a Demon. His energy is a bit off…"

"Why don't you ask you father?" Ciel asked clearly liking seeing Sebastian's confused face twice in a day.

"That's impossible." Sebastian said knowing the answer again. "Demons rarely communicate unless it's back at Hell. It takes a lot of energy to get contact from Hell. And by a lot of energy, I mean a lot of energy that can leave me powerless, and then I wouldn't be able to protect you. But if young master orders me to, I cannot refuse."

"Energy?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. But Ciel, obviously knowing that it would probably take a long time, cut in.

"Never mind, tell me later." Ciel said turning his attention back toward Sakura, who's on the other side of the wall.

* * *

"Back to the point." Yuki said. He nodded to Sakura.

"We think the outcast vampires are killing living humans and drinking their blood." Sakura said. "We hoped you have some clues about the vampires."

"Yeah, I do have some information. We have a record of four—I mean three vampires." Edward said, the vision of him becoming more clear. "We just caught one a week ago. We know they are two males and one female. And remember, female vampires like male humans the best and male vampires like…"

"Female humans the best." Tadao cut in. The circle was now light enough to see the other side. Edward had his sharp teeth in a smirk toward Tadao. He had black clothes on, black hair, and black eyes. The circle allowed us to see from the waist and higher.

"Yes, we know all of the personalities of vampires." Tamiko said.

An awkward silence settled in. The only sound that could be heard was noise of the animals and Sakura, who was sitting down on the floor, playing with the cats.

Yuki broke the silence, "Just say what you want to say, Edward."

"I smell a Demon in the house." Edward stated.

"Yes, it's Sebastian." Yuki answered.

Edward burst with anger, "I thought I told to stay away from him, you…you HALF DEMON!"

* * *

_Half Demon? _Sebastian and Ciel thought.

* * *

"Is that the worst nickname you could think of?" Yuki sighed. "It's not my fault." Yuki said. "If you were paying attention to what John said then you could've changed the assignment and told John to only give it to one of us. After all, Sakura and _Ciel_, Sebastian's soul, are the"Queen's Watchdogs" as some people say. Besides we're against vampires."

Edward couldn't argue with that. What Yuki said was perfect logic. Ugh, he hated when Yuki wins the argument.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'm turning human starting tomorrow morning for a week." Yuki said. "So, Mars, Tadao, and Tamiko, you are in charge of taking care of this house from mythical creatures." Mars, Tadao, and Tamiko just nodded and turned back to their animal form.

Edward sighed, "Fine. Anyways, _I'll _be busy these couple of weeks so don't call me." Edward said.

"Yes sir." Sakura saluted laughing. The circle quickly dissolved.

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

Yuki silently cursed. If Juliet and Romeo don't turn down the volume…Yuki looked at the animals. Mars slightly moved. Tadao and Tamiko just stiffened. Sakura didn't seem to notice anything. Yuki loosen his muscle that he unconsciously was tightening.

_Shine __bright__morning__light__…_

The music got softer.

Sebastian stiffened. This was the lullaby. The lullaby for every Demon. This song was to make your human soul relax before we take their soul. Does that mean…, Sebastian shook his head. It's impossible. There is no way a stop near Hell is near this house. Sebastian turned to Ciel; Ciel doesn't seem to hear the music.

The door next to them opened.

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!" a boy and a girl came running in followed by Finny and Maylene. The girl sat on Sakura's lap and Yuki picked up the boy. Tadao and Tamiko quickly flew to a dark corner.

Sakura asked the girl, "What's wrong, Eris?

The girl explained to everyone, "Naomi fainted again."

Yuki asked them, "Did you make Naomi play tag again, Eris, Ares?"

Eris and Ares looked down in shame. Finally, Finny spoke up, "It's not their fault. We asked them to play tag."

Yuki apologized, "I'm sorry. I guess I should've told you before, Naomi has a week lung."

Sakura said to the two children, "Why didn't you tell them? They are guest here."

Yuki turned to Sakura, "I'll go check."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be in my study." With this they parted ways. When all was quiet, Sebastian and Ciel exited the wardrobe. They silently walked back to their room letting the information sink in.

"So, I hope you have a clear explanation about everything we just heard, Sebastian." Ciel said sternly, sitting on his bed.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said. "Let's start with the question you asked earlier about energy. Energy is like our life energy. Humans have it, too. It's like how some people can see auras around people. Some people can sense people's life energy. But life energies are not like auras. Life Energy is something you cannot see but feel. Your sense of… you can say touch… is the closest thing in order to feel life energy. Life energy tells what we are. Demons have a more murderous, smoothing energy reading. Death Gods have a more murderous, luring energy. Humans energy depends on their personality."

"What's so bad about Yuki?" Ciel asked. "What's a Half Demon?"

"I was getting to that." Sebastian smirked. "Half Demon is dangerous beings even if they are half human. It usually happens when a demon mates a human but there have been some cases when a demon mates a demon their offspring might be a Half Demon. The most current one was a couple years ago. Way before you were born, that's for sure. Most Half Demons are exterminated but some are under surveillance if the Demon Lord wants a particular Half Demon to stay alive. In order to kill a Half Demon is by killing it right when it is born or some other methods that no one knows besides that there _is _another method. Half Demons are dangerous because they have more power. They can easily wipe out Demons, Death Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, and Humans. But once a week every year they turn into humans. That is when they are the most vulnerable. But the week they turn into humans are random so no one can predict when they are turning human. Only the Half Demons know when they turn into humans. Plus Half Demons blend in, in any species. But every species hate Half Demons. So it is very surprising that vampires, werewolves, and humans would actually want to be with her." Sebastian finished. "And I still have to ask Father, Demon Lord, if Yuki is my sibling or not." Sebastian murmured.

"What did you just say?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, young master. Just reminding myself in things I need to do."

"Anyways, what are the outcast vampires?" Ciel asked.

"Outcast Vampires are vampires that managed to sneak out, at the end of the war, without us knowing. These vampires refuse to change to their diet. We know some of their names because the Vampire Council had some records but most of the record was burned in a fire. Occasionally, we will spot some vampires but usually we don't have any surveillance on them."

"Diet? Vampire Council?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Haven't you every read stories or books about vampires? Like Dracula."

Ciel just stared blankly at his butler. Sebastian sighed, "I should have known you don't like to read because you hate going over your invitations." You could almost see the 'pissed off' mark on Ciel's forehead.

"Okay, so vampires usually diet is just drinking people's blood. Well, the new diet is that vampires can only drink blood from someone that is on the death list or someone very, very old. The Vampire Council is the council that has direct contact with Demons and Death Gods so they know which human to feed on. Of course, the Vampire Council has to know how many vampires there are to prevent something bad to happen. That's pretty much it."

Ciel sat there on his bed pondering about the information he just received. Then there was a knock at the door. Sebastian went to open the door to find Yuki standing there.

"Dinner is ready, Lord Phantomhive." Yuki said and then made a gesture for them to follow him. They were greeted by the sight of their three idiot servants sitting on the dinner table. Yuki went to Sakura, who has just come out of her room and into the dining room.

Ciel strolled up to his servants, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for dinner." Finny said.

"I know that." Ciel hissed. "Why are you sitting on the main table?"

"Yuki told us to sit here." Bard said.

Ciel sighed.

Yuki walked up to Ciel and said, "If it bothers you a lot, they can sit with the children, do you want to sit with the children?"

The three servants looked at each other and then said, "Sure." Then they proceeded to walk to the children's table, which was right next to them in the dining room.

After dinner, Sakura retired to her room with Yuki and Ciel went to the library to get the book Dracula while Sebastian went to check up the other servants and spy on Yuki. After a while, Sebastian still hasn't come in to help Ciel to bed so he continued to read Dracula even if it did bore him. Eventually, Ciel went to sleep, sitting on the chair with a book on his lap.

It was 9 o'clock at night when Sebastian came and woke Ciel up.

"Young master, wake up. Young master, wake up." Sebastian said gently waking Ciel up.

"Huh? What?" Ciel said groggily.

"Yuki is doing something suspicious." Sebastian said.

"Oh, okay." Ciel said trying to get up.

Sebastian sighed at his master trying to get up. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and carried him to the roof top of the mansion.

It should be noted that on one side of the mansion is the gardener's tool and on the other side is Yuki's mini house and behind Yuki's house was the servants house and in the backyard was a giant grass hedge maze.

The suddenly chill woke Ciel up quite a lot and then Ciel started shivering. Luckily, Sebastian brought a coat for Ciel to wear.

"After dinner, Yuki went with Sakura to her room and they talked. After Yuki helped Sakura to bed, he went to the library and sat down to read with a rectangular device and a cord attaching to the ear muffs she wore sticking at of his pocket. At 8:45 he got up and went to his house. I know something is going to happen so I brought Young Master with me." Sebastian reported.

"Yes, very good Sebastian." Ciel said fully awake.

After a couple of minutes a horse drawn carriage went in front of the gates and a man stepped out and knocked on Yuki's door. Yuki's door open and showed…

Yuki in a blue dress with breasts and blue gloves and blue shoes and a blue masks.

"Yuki is a girl?!?!?!" Ciel exclaimed.

* * *

Note: The next chapter is going to go back a few hours and just a reminder I love to procrastinate. Sorry for the grammer mistakes!!! 

Note: In case you don't know the thing Yuki pulled out when she was in the library was an Ipod. I tried to describe it in a 19 century mode but it's difficult when you live in the 21 century.


End file.
